Random
by Elizem18
Summary: Some random drabbles from each of the flock members :D


**I don't own the flock (unfortunatly) JP does. So don't sue me.**

**Hope ya like :)**

* * *

**1. Chores:**

_Swish._

_Swish, swish._

SMACK!

"AHHH!" Gazzy yells, tumbling forward and landing face first on the floor. Objects crash on top of him, making him groan and and attempt to crawl away.

Max sprints into the kitchen and observes the scene in front of her with a glum expression. A knocked over side table, with all it's contents spread across the floor, and one Gasman laid out on the floor, broom in hand.

Max sighs and places her hands on her hips.

"Gazzy! Sweeping is suppose to clean up not mess up!"

"Stupid chores..." Gazzy groans, rubbing his head.

* * *

**2. Happy:**

"Hmm.." Angel sighs, walking into the kitchen. _Everyone's busy and I want to play something!_

The stainless steel fridge sticks out from the wall and she shuffles over to it. Pulling back the freezer drawer a bright blue carton catches her eye. She smiles and picks it up.

She grabs a bowl and spoon then scoops the contents of the carton into the bowl. Setting herself down in a chair at the table she spoons the cold, creamy substance into her mouth. She smiles in deep pleasure.

Blue Bunny* :)

* * *

**3. Life:**

Max spreads her wings wide then takes off into the cool crisp air. After dark is the best time to fly she thinks. Good thinking time.

She reflects on her life over the past 14 years. How she and her flock were forced to take part in evil, cruel experiments and live in dog crates for the first 10 years of her life. Then how Jeb had rescued them and let them live free lives in the cozy mountains of Colorado. How Jeb had left and she'd become leader. When the Erasers kidnapped Angel. When they got her back. Months on the run. The flock splitting up. Finding her mom and half-sister. Traveling all over the place. Missions to 'Save the World'. Getting jealous over all Fang's love interests. Then falling in love with him. The small amount of peace and relaxation the whole flock was getting to enjoy at her mom's house for the time being.

Max sighed and smiled to herself. _That's life I guess._

* * *

**4. Purple:**

"Maybe blue. Or pink! No...Green? No, green is horrible for my skin tone! Yellow? Too bright. UGH!" Nudge groaned, throwing the frilly yellow shirt to the ground. She folded her arms over the chest and cocked her hip.

She stared into her closet intently for a moment. "YES! That's it!" she yelled suddenly, uncrossing her arms and doing a small hop into the air.

She pulled the plain cotten t-shirt from it's hanger and slipped it over her head. Standing in front of the mirror she put her hands on her waist and struck a model pose.

"Purple!...perfect!" she squealed, smiling widely.

* * *

**5. Tradition:**

_RINNGGG!_ The alarm clock clanged. Iggy used his fist to smack the button with perfect aim. Effectively shutting it up.

Sighing he levered himself straight and yawned.

Staying perfectly still he listened hard. He heard light shuffling from Fang's room to his right and Max talking to herself, or probably her Voice, in her room. Across the hall someone was snoring lightly, Nudge, and a small burst of air and faint toxic smell made the Gasman's presence known as well. He couldn't really hear Angel, except for her light steady breathing, so she must still be sleeping.

Iggy finally got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Now that his daily tradition was done.

* * *

**6. Coffee:**

The buzzer on the coffee maker went off loudly and Fang reached over to unplug it. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet above him and filled it almost completely.

Sitting down at the table, he took a small swig of it and smirked. When the rest of the flock drank coffee it was always mixed with some kind of flavor changing creamer or sugar or crap like that. But Fang liked it just the way it was to start with.

Black. Like his soul.

* * *

**Done! Just some random thing on my brain. Everyone does these 100 theme challenge things on DA so I fixed it for MR fanfiction. I thought of 6 random words and made a short drabble for each flock member. I think they're cute!**

***Blue Bunny is a brand of ice cream if you don't know!**

**Peace!**

**~Elizem17**


End file.
